


The Walking Dead/Transformers Prime Crossover

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Transformers Prime
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cybertron was restored, the Autobots left Earth to return to their formal home, leaving their human companions Jack, Miko, Raf, June, and  Fowler on Earth. It's been five years since the Autobots left, Ratchet, after a year of staying behind, decided to return to Cybertron with the others. Two months passed of Earth being, cybertronian free, but then became full on zombie land. The dead were rising, and eating anything alive. Dogs, cats, horses, and humans alike. What will the Autobots think when they pay a surprise visit to Earth? All the want to do, is find their human friends in time.





	1. 1

#####################################################################################

Chapter 1: The First Encounter With The Dead.

{{Jack}

#####################################################################################

I was sitting on a bench, waiting for Raf and Miko. I checked my phone, they would be here any minuet. I looked up at the sky thinking about the bots and what they're doing right now. They probably have better things to do right now than be thinking about us, so I shrugged it off and watched as Raf and Miko approached me. It's been five years since they left, I was twenty-one now, Miko was twenty, and Raf was eighteen. Even though we were older, nothing about us has really changed. Raf is still a computer nerd, Miko is still reckless, and I'm still what they call, the mature party pooper.

"Sup Jack."

"Hey guys."

"Who's ready for the concert tonight?!" Miko yelled loudly.

"It's going to be fun, right Jack?"

"Yeah. Let's get going. Don't want to be late if and we want good spots." They called me a party pooper, when I was the one who planned this, and was driving them there, I chuckled, Miko couldn't drive because she failed her drivers test, three times. She kind of just gave up, Raf could drive, but he didn't have his full license yet, and didn't really like driving all that much. Which leaves me. We all got in my car, Miko in the passenger, and Raf in the back middle seat, his laptop that he took everywhere out as he began typing away. We all decided we'd go eat before the concert. We went to KO drive in, my second job, since I had two now, to help mom with bills. We ordered and sat in the corner away from the little people who were here. Raf, sat across the table from me and was still typing away at his laptop. Miko rolled her eyes next to me and I chuckled. "Raf, what are you doing?"

He must've not heard me, he still typed away. "Raf?" 

His face suddenly lit up as he cheered to himself. "Dude! What have you been doing on that thing? Mind sharing with the band?" I rolled my eyes. Miko still though we were a band.

He looked around before sitting forward and whisepered. "Look at this, what's it look like to you?"

He turned laptop around, me and Miko leaned forward, a bunch of symbols danced around the screen. It looked familiar. "Wait, is that..?"

"Cybertronian. I've been trying to decode it all day. It came through my private email this morning."

Miko practically jumped out of her seat. "Do you think it's them?!" She whisper yelled. "I don't know for sure, but I think it is. Plus, Ratchet, you, and Miko, June, and Fowler are the only ones who know my private email. Miko's grin widened. "It's gotta be them!"

I smiled about the thought of seeing Arcee again. Raf continued to type away till the power went out in the whole building. He groaned as his computer shut off. "I was so close!"

The employees grabbed flashlights looking around, I realized we were the only ones left in here. I went behind the counter and into the back. Miko and Raf followed, I went to my small locker and opened it. I pulled out a small pistol. "You have gun dude!" Miko grinned excitedly.

"Why do you have a gun here?" Raf asked cautiously.

"You never know, plus, my mom insisted on me having one, she's got one too."

"Oh."

I put the pistol back behind my shirt and walked out. I had one day got so bored, I carved the autobot symbol into the handle. I did the same to my moms. No idea why, just did it out of boredom. I continued to walk out when I tripped over something. I caught myself and looked down, it wasn't a something, but a someone. I knelt down and shook the guy on the ground, I recognized him as Randall, he worked here with me sometimes. He didn't respond so I took out my phone to call 911, but it wouldn't turn on, neither would Miko or Raf's. "What is going on?! How do we help him now?!" Raf panicked. I turned to walk outside to find someone, but the street was quiet. Miko looked around.

"Where is everyone? I know Jasper is a small quiet town, but It's never been this quiet before."

"I don't know...Something's up though."

There was a female scream coming from an alley, we ran to it. Once we saw who screamed I pulled Raf and Miko back. There was a girl, Sierra, my high school crush, on the ground bleeding, as a man tore her open, and ate her alive. Miko gasped. "Woah!"

The thing turned towards us and growled. I aimed my pistol at him. "Back away!"

He didn't stop coming towards us, guts and blood covering his face. He kept coming, Raf got nervous and Miko got anxious. "Last warning, stop, or I shoot!"

He got too close for comfort, and I shot him. He stood there, he looked up, and charged at me. "Are you serious?!"

"How's he not dead?!" Raf yelled. I had shot him in the heart, he should bed dead. He grabbed me, I was pushed to the ground. Miko and Raf tried to pull him off, but let's face it, the two of them, weren't that strong. I held him off me by the shoulders of him, he tried to bite me. Sicko! I eventually rolled over so I was on top of him. I lifted him up, and smashed his face into the brick wall several times till he slumped down. I looked at him, he was still moving. I stomped on his head, till he stopped moving completely. I put my hands on my knees and bent down, out of breath. Raf and Miko came to my side. "Dude! Are you okay?!"

"What is that thing!"

"I'm fine, I don't know what that was, but like I said, something's up."

"No kidding Jack! You shot him, in the heart, then beat his face in! And he still moved around! That thing, was not human."

"Yeah, I know."

Miko suddenly gasped. "Zombie's! Real zombie's!!"

"Miko...."

"No Raf, I'm not even going to argue with her this time, I think she may be right. I think we're dealing with zombie's."

I went passed the two and back inside the building, Randall's body was gone, just a bloody puddle. "Uh...Randall?"

Miko suddenly screamed, Randall pined her against the wall. "Jack!"

I pulled him off her and pushed him to the floor, his face looked disgusting, and his eyes were grey and bloodshot. I picked up a crowbar, and whacked I'm upside the head several times till he was dead, again.

"Is it dead?" Raf asked.

"I don't think you can kill what's already dead Raf..." Miko stated, rubbing her arm.

"Not now Miko, are you okay?"

"Yeah, besides the world ending to a zombie apocalypse, I'm good."

"We need a plan. We have to check our families. Raf, Miko?"

"My parents are an hour away...." Raf stated sadly. I looked at Miko.

"My host parents should be home...." I nodded. "Let's go.

We ran out to Miko's home, where she opened the slightly cracked open door. Two people stood in the living room. "You guys are okay!" She tapped the woman on the shoulder, she turned to reveal a bloodied, disgusting zombie. "No!"

"Miko, get back!"

I grabbed her arm before the zombie could grab her and pushed her behind me, I raised my crowbar and looked at Miko's crying face. She looked at me and nodded. I gave a sympathetic look towards her and swung at the woman's head. I stuck it between her eyes as she fell to the ground and attempted to get up. Raf yelled when the man got closer. I went behind it and stuck it through the back of his skull. He slumped down. Miko quietly cried, and knelt down next to their bodies. "They weren't my real parents, I was always rude to them, acted like I didn't care, but...I did, I still do,and now they're gone..."

I put a hand on her shoulder as she wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. "I'm fine." "Anything you want to get?" "Yeah, I'll be right back." She came back down with a small bookbag. I nodded at her. "I got some pictures, drinks and some snacks." She replied sadly. "Good thinking, I'm sorry Miko." "It's..fine...I just need to think." I nodded and she stood up straighter. "So what about your mom Jack?" "She should be home....God I hope she's okay...." "You said she has a gun right? I'm sure she's fine Jack. " Miko replied smiling lightly. Raf looked upset. "Raf? You okay?" "I just...wanna know if my parents are okay." "You sure you don't wanna stop by your house?" "I'm sure. I know they're not there. We can go after we see if your mom is okay so I can get some things." "Okay. Let's go then." We exited Miko's house, she was the last to leave. Me and Raf waited by the sidewalk as she shut the door, locking it. She came to us and looked at her house. She sighed, "I'm ready." I nodded and headed to my house quickly walking. I was a nervous wreck, hoping my mom was okay. ##################################################################################### {Arcee} ##################################################################################### It's bee five years since I've seen Jack, I miss him a lot, he was my partner, my friend. We finally took care of the predacons and things have been quiet. Ratchet had sent a message to Raf, checking in on them for the first time since he had left. I sighed and I decided to talk to the others about going to Earth. I went to Bee first. "Hey, Bee?" "Hey Arcee. What's up?" "I wanted to ask you something." "Okay, Shoot." "What do you think about....going to Earth...and seeing Raf..?" Bee froze. He turned to me I sighed. "Just hear me out, if we-" "Yes." "You didn't even let me- wait what?" "I would love to pay a visit to Raf. You miss Jack, don't you?" "Yeah. Let's go convince Bulk." Bulkhead was easy to convince, as well as Wheeljack and Smokescreen. Now to convince Optimus, which could be more difficult with Ultra Magnus around. We found the great Prime and got his attention. "Optimus. We all come to request something." "What is it Arcee?" He asked looking at us. "We want to go back to Earth." I said simply. Bulkhead shut his optics, Wheeljack and Smokescreen crossed their arms, Bee tensed and I stared up at Optimus. "Very well. " I stood there shocked. He agreed so quickly, Ultra Magnus looked shocked too. "I understand you wish to see our human allies, I understand, I wish too see them too. But, first, there has been a predacon sighting we must deal with first. " We nodded and prepared to head out tomorrow for our predacon hunt. Optimus told us we'd be able to see them in one to two months, depending on our predacon situation. We all grinned at the thought of seeing our human friends again. All that was on my mind was, 'I'm coming too see you soon, partner.' #####################################################################################


	2. Chapter Two

#####################################################################################

Chapter 2: The World Is Coming To An End

{Jack}

 

####################################################################################

 

I sighed as I found my street. Raf and Miko quickly following behind. I began to think, this is really happening. A zombie apocalypse. I'd rather have decepticons than a world full of the walking dead. I began to speed up into a jog as we reached my house, the door was locked. I couldn't find my keys, I simply kicked the door twice till it broke open. "Jesus Jack, what are you, like the hulk?"

I rolled my eyes at Miko."No, it's called muscle, something you seem to be low on." I chuckled, Raf laughed. I entered my house, two unknown people's bodies on the floor. "Mom?! You here?"

There was a bang from her room. I went to the kitchen and grabbed an extra round of ammo and reloaded my pistol. I pointed it down the dark hallway. "Raf, flashlight on the counter."

He handed it to me and I looked at the two's worried faces. "Stay here, Miko I mean it. If there is something in there, and i have to run, I don't want to be held up and get myself killed."

She nodded and the two backed up. I silently moved forward towards the bedroom and pushed the door open with my foot. The sun was setting so it kept getting darker by the minuet. There was a shuffle in the closet. I grabbed the cold metal knob, twisted, and pulled as hard as I could. My gun pointed at my mother. She was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. Her pistol aimed at me, she squinted when my flashlight shone in her eyes. "Mom?! Hey, are you okay?"

"Jack! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Miko and Raf as well, but mom, you're bleeding. What happened?"

I helped her out of the closet and down onto the couch where Raf and Miko hugged her. "The hospital, it was a disaster, a war zone. Dead people rising eating other people. The whole hospital is gone, a gang came in and just started shooting everything and everyone, non-infected people too. My self included sadly."

I looked over her wound, it was on her left side, I cleaned it and bandaged it. "Okay, we can't stay here. There's more of them coming most likely. I'm going to get the car. Stay here."

June gasped and tried to grab me. "Jack no!"

"Are you insane Jack?!"

"It's suicide. There's like, twenty of them out there."

"Relax, I've got an idea. I've already killed like five of them, anyways, it's the head, they wont die unless you attack the brain. "

"You've killed some already?"

My mom asked fearfully. Miko nodded, "Yeah, he saved Raf's life. He killed the zombie version of my host parents too... he saved my life twice today. If anyone can make it out there, It's Jack."

My mother smiled ad took Miko's hand then looked at me. "Please, be careful...."

"I will mom. I'll be back."

I reopened the broken door to be face to face with Agent Fowler. "Agent Fowler?!" Miko asked surprised.

"Shhhh! Jack, shut that door!" I shut it after he got inside, he then made us all get underneath tables and stuff. "Agent Fowler, what's going on?"

"They've got an air strike coming in, a big one. You need to take cover now! It'll be here any-"

A jet and a loud boom rang out, the ground shook and the walls cracked. "They're here, get down."

For a half an hour the small city of Jasper was bombed and destroyed. When it was quiet, we just sat there in the dark, dusty air. I stood up and opened the door to see the city of Jasper, now in ruins. It looked like the whole world was just, dead.

#####################################################################################  
Two Months Later  
#####################################################################################

I opened my eyes, and looked up to the top of my tent. I looked beside me to see a sleeping Raf. I stood up and put my gun in it's holster. I was wearing a black muscle shirt with camo army pants. There's not much of wardrobe options these days. It wasn't do bad though, I could fit two guns, and two knives and a hatchet on me. Raf had his own knife, and Miko too. They didn't want guns, well, Raf didn't. Miko jumped at the chance to have a gun. Agent Fowler said no though, that when she was responsible enough, she could have one. I agreed with him, 100%, but I also disagreed with him, she should have ne just incase, you never know anymore.

By now, I've killed hundreds of walkers, and two people. They attacked my mom and Miko, they had knives to their throats, I had no other choice. I shot the one guy, holding Miko, then the other as he looked down at his dead friend in shock. They were both dead before you could say apocalypse. I've become a good shot, and I've gotten stronger too. I am the only one in our small group who knows how to hunt as well, I wasn't exactly a pro at it, but I never came back empty handed. I decided to take Raf with me this time, he wanted to learn to help out around the small camp we had, just outside the destroyed city of Jasper in the woods. I silently crept forward till I stopped, wide eyed. Raf quietly gasped. There, only a couple yards away, was a large deer. Not dead, or half eaten with it's guts spilling out everywhere. I took out my handmade bow, and arrow, aimed at the deer, I took a deep breath, and shot. The arrow whizzed through the air, the deer crouched, ready to bolt, but it never got the chance as my arrow struck it right between the eyes. Raf cheered and I smiled. "Nice shot Jack!"

"Let's get this thing back to camp. Hold this."

I had him hold my bow, knowing he wouldn't be able to lift the deer. I carried it back, slung up on my back. Raf grabbed everyone's attention and they all watched me enter our camp, they all looked amazed. "Jack, oh my god! you're awesome dude!" Miko said excitedly.

I chuckled as my mom hugged me. "Glad you made it back okay."

Agent Fowler looked at the deer and nodded. "Good work son, let's get us a fire going and eat."

"Yes, I'm starving!" Raf jumped around excitedly. Me and Fowler got the fire up and burning, soon enough the sun was setting and we all ate away. Miko laughed. "This is the most we've eaten in a month. thanks Jack."

"No problem, Thanks to Raf as well, he said we should go that way, if I hadn't listen to him, we wouldn't have found the deer,"

My mom and Fowler looked at him proudly. Turns out, Raf's parents didn't make it. He took it hard, but it's been over a month since then, he's back to his old self almost. He still thinks about them I know he does, just like I know Miko still thinks about her host parents, and her birth parents. She still doesn't know if they're alive or dead. My mom suddenly stood up and we behind the tree line. Five minuets later, I hear her scream. I immediately spring into action, running the way she went. Fowler behind me, making Raf and Miko stay at camp. "Mom, Mom?!"

She screamed again, I ran a little further to find her halfway up a tree with five walkers grabbing her ankle. "Mom!"

I pulled out my gun and shot them down, but I hadn't saved her, seeing as one managed to take a chunk out of her foot. More walkers were coming and I panicked. "Fowler! Get Miko and Raf! I'm going to get my mom!"

Fowler went to protest but Miko screamed, sending Fowler running back to camp, after giving me a hesitant look. I hoisted up my crying mother and shot the walkers closing in on us. We ran for awhile till I set my mom down against a tree and sat down next to her to catch my breath. "Jack....."

"No, don't...I know..."

I knew I had to shoot her, before she turned. I just couldn't, not yet. "Jack. I love you, I am so proud of you. "

"Mom...." Tears leaked from my eyes looking at my mom, the fever already sitting in. She'd be dead within the next few hours. But I didn't want her last moments on Earth to be in pain. She didn't either. I hugged her tightly, crying into her shoulder. She cried into my hair, and we sat there for a minuet. She finally pulled away. "You have to do it Jack, please, I don to want to turn, I don't want to be one of them."

I nodded knowing what I had to do. "Jack, you keep fighting, you don't give up, you will survive, I know you will. Protect Miko and Raf, find our purpose to keep living. You can, and will survive, you will not give up do you hear me Jackson Darby?"

"Yes......I hear you, I won't give up, ever. I promise."

She nodded and looked at me once again. "I love you."

"I love you too mom.."

She closed her eyes and sighed. I aimed my gun at her head. I cried, I squeezed the trigger just a little, and BAM.

#####################################################################################

{Arcee}

#####################################################################################

Today was the day, we had only dealt with six predacons and things are quiet again. We were all gathered around the space bridge, Ratchet fired it up, set to Jasper Nevada. We walked through, excitement bursting through all of sparks. That was suddenly destroyed when all we saw, was crumbled buildings, dust, and a destroyed city. "What happened?!"

We were all in a state of panic. Optimus stepped forward. "What was once a beautiful planet, is now destroyed. We must find our human companions. Arcee and Bumblebee, take the North. Bulkhead and Wheeljack, take the South. Smokescreen ad Ultra Magnus, take East, I will head West. "

We all nodded and went our ways. Bee sent a comm to me. "I hope they're okay..."

"Me too, I'm sure they're okay, they're smart, and fighters. Whatever happened here, they survived. I know it. We just have to find them, and we will find them. I won't leave till I know they're okay."

"Same goes for all of us Arcee."

I sped down the road towards Jack's house, as Bee turned the street towards Raf's house. The neighborhood seemed strange, the whole city in fact. When I saw Jack's house, I transformed, not caring if anyone saw me. The roof was half missing, the walls were destroyed, it looked as if it would collapse with a single gust of wind. "Jack? Jack are you here, June?" Response. I heard shuffling and turned around. A man walking down the street. he paid me no attention as he just walked past me limping. He acted as if I there wasn't a giant metal robot standing here. I made a noise and he turned. My optics went wide, he was covered I blood, fresh and old, half his face was missing and you could see the inside of him. I transformed and sped to Bee, he was coming towards me at the same time. We both transformed with the same face. "Did you see it too?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you tell the others?"

"Didn't have to, they all saw too, Ratchet has a theory already."

"What is going on?"

"What humans call a zombie apocalypse. The dead rise, and eat anything alive, till there's nothing left, or till they get distracted. They are distracted by noise, smell, and anything they see living. A hit to their head is the only way to kill them."

"Primus, this is crazy, hope they are okay.."

"So do we, let's continue searching for them." I nodded and we drove off. I kept thinking to myself, I cant lose another partner. 'Please be alive Jack.'

#####################################################################################


	3. Chapter Three

#######################################################################################

Chapter 3: Sickness

{Jack}

#######################################################################################

Our camp was destroyed, dead bodies covered the ground, blood covered their bodies, the ground, everything around. No one was here, I could tell Fowler, Miko, and Raf made it out alive. I went to my shared tent with Raf, grabbed my and Raf's bag. Miko's was gone, since she always had it on her back. I reloaded my gun, placed my knives in their spots and walked out of the tent. I grabbed Raf and Miko's knife as well, we all killed walkers for someone, Miko killed for Bulkhead, Raf for Bee, but not I had to people to kill for. Arcee, and mom. I walked into the woods and leaned against a tree. I took my knife, held out my wrist, and pressed down. I cut for my mom. It wasn't deep, and it didn't hurt too much. I sighed and covered it up so it wouldn't get infected. I sat there for at least an hour just thinking, before there was a shuffle in the leaves. I sat up immediately with my gun out and ready. The shuffling continued. I swung around the tree, gun aimed, it was only another walker. I pulled out my knife, kicked it's knees out from under him, and stabbed it through the back of it's head. It slumped to the ground, dead for real this time. A twig snapped. I crouched down behind the bushes, I saw a boy, maybe my age, and a little girl. The were previously running considering they were both breathing hard. The had no weapons, that I could see, just a very large tree branch, covered in blood. Meaning there were more walkers nearby, or bad people. I came out, my gun aimed at the two. The girl screamed and the boy spun around. "No wait! Please don't shoot!"

"Be quiet, or you'll draw more walkers. Who are you?" I inched forward cautiously. He placed the branch on the ground with his hands up. I hated having a gun to them, but you can't trust anyone you meet anymore. We trusted this girl once, and she robbed us, and almost killed Raf. Fowler shot her. Miko and Raf, have never killed people before, just a couple of walkers. The boy in front of me stuttered. "I...I'm Aiden....this is uh...my...my little sister....A....Ava......"

"Why you running?" He looed behind him nervously and looked back at me. "There's a huge herd of walkers coming, hundreds, maybe more. We gotta go or we're gonna die man, please!"

I saw he was telling the truth as a couple came into my view. I didn't trust him, but I wasn't just going to leave him and a little girl on their own to die. "Follow me."

He went to grab his branch, but I aimed my gun back at him. He froze. "You won't need that."

"O...Okay...alright..."

I ran, with the two behind me. The girl tripped and twisted her ankle. She cried out and we stopped. "Ava!" The kid picked her up, a walker was inched from them, I shot it down. Blood splattering on his face. We continued to run till I stopped. We were all out of breath, I looked up. "Climb."

I pointed up the tall tree, it looked climbable. He nodded and began climbing. I had the girl in my arms now. He stopped turned and held his hand out. I lifted up the very small fragile girl and he pulled her up. Walkers closed in on me. They were everywhere, on my left, right, behind and in front of me. I shot them down till I was out of ammo. "crap.."

I puled out my knife and stabbed the ones closer to me. I heard Aiden yell. "Hey! Come on! Take my and dude!"

I ran and jumped, grabbing a branch and his hand, a walker had my foot, I kicked him off and climbed up. Aiden looked at me. "You good?"

"Yeah...Thanks. I was half expecting you to let me die down there."

"Nah, you helped us, you saved my little sisters life, and mine. We owed you, we still do. If it weren't for you, we'd still be down there running, we wouldn't last too long. So, thankyou...ummmm..."

"Jack. My name's Jack."

"Thankyou Jack."

I nodded, the girl silently cired. "Ava, what's wrong?"

"My ankle hurts."

I moved from branch to branch and sat on the one next to her. "Let me see it."

She looked at her brother who looked at me. "It's okay, my mom was a nurse, I know how to take care of it."

He nodded and she pulled off her little sneaker. She removed her sock to reveal a black and blue ankle, it was swollen too. "It looks like it's just twisted badly. You'll have to just stay off it for awhile. Leave your shoe off for now, okay?" She nodded and her brother took my spot next to her as I went back to my old spot across from them. Ava leaned against her brother and he wrapped an arm around her to hold her up. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and hand one leg up, and the other dangling off. The sun was setting and getting dark, walkers still moved slowly below us. "So, earlier, you said your mom was a nurse, what uh...happened to her...if you don't mind me asking..."

I sighed. "She died." He looked at me, his face asked for more, but he didn't want to ask me. I turned my head to the darkening sky, "She was bit. I shot her so she wouldn't turn."

Aiden sighed, "Same with our dad. He was uh...bit protecting Ava. My mom took us away, but he uh...he turned and took a bite out of our mom. They both died, and both turned, my moms last words were 'Protect your sister with your life, survive, and I love you. ' That was the last thing she said before she died. You wanna know what I did?"

I looked at him with question. His face showing guilt. "I left, I let them turn. I led the walkers there for god's sake."

"What?" He looked down, silently crying, careful not to make too much noise with the herd of walkers below us, "I went to get water from the well, and there was a walker, I was stupid and tried to piss it off, I was tackled by it, I screamed and my dad saved me, more came and he was bit. We didn't know. We waited inside till he suddenly just collapsed, he turned, bit my mom, and that was it. The were gone in a matter of seconds."

I felt bad tor them, losing both parents in one day, that's hard. "What about you Jack?"

"What do you mean? My mom went to the woods, was bit, and I shot her."

"What about your uh...dad?"

"Don't know, and honestly, don't care."

He looked at me surprised. "How can you not care, he's your dad, I'd do anything to have mine back."

"I mean, I've never met the guy. He left when I was younger. I don't even know who he is so, how can I care, he left me and my mom. He obviously didn't care about us when he left, so why should we have? Why should I?"

Aiden looked guilty again, and sorry. "Listen man, don't worry about it. Just worry about keeping your sister alive."

He nodded and yawned. He took Ava into his lap, and leaned against the trunk like I was. "Aiden, sleep, I'll take watch."

He yawned again, "You sure?"

"Yeah, Go ahead."

"M'kay. "He mumbled. "Wake me up in two hours."

"Huh?"

"So you can sleep." His eyes still closed. I smiled and agreed. I liked Aiden and his sister, I could trust them. They were like me, alone, and just trying to survive.

 

#####################################################################################

{Miko}

#####################################################################################

We were running through the woods, I every so often would turn around, expecting to see Jack, but I only see the dead. We ran forever till we were cut off by more dead. Fowler shot and pushed us away Fowler gave me a gun. "I want you to run, you don't stop till you find somewhere safe, I'll find you, do!"

"Fowler! No!"

"Go Miko, now!"

I grabbed Raf's hand and ran once again. Walkers were everywhere, me and Raf were separated. I yelled Raf to run away, I ran the other direction, I looked back to see him running the other direction. I'd catch up later, for now I needed to lose the walkers on my trail, I shot down a few. I ran and ran till I ended up in our old neighborhood, where I stopped and collapsed in the middle of the street. I was panting and tired, only one bullet left. I heard cars coming from a distance. I stood up and saw a walker a bit too close to me. I shot, and heard a familiar honk. I looked behind me wide eyed, tears fell from my eyes.

 

"Bulkhead.......?"

 

#####################################################################################

{Bulkhead}

#####################################################################################

Wheeljack and I were still driving around, we were going around a second time when I noticed something in the road.

"Jackie."

"Yeah, I see it."

Wheeljack turned, to go and get on the other side of this.....thing. I got closer and it stood up, I slowed down. It looked human, but it might not be. It might be one of those things. I saw another one, the one in the road pulled out a weapon, and shot the other one. I stopped.

"Jackie...."

"Bulk, you alright?"

"It's human."

"Maybe they know where Miko is."

I got closer before speeding up. "Jackie! It is Miko!"

She turned towards me, sweaty, tired, covered in dirt and blood, clothes torn and hair a mess. She gasped, her face showing fear, and excitement. I transformed and walked to her, I saw Wheeljack turn the corner behind her. I looked down at her, "Bulkhead.......?"


	4. Chapter four

#######################################################################################

Chapter 4: A Fire That Burns Forever.

{Raf}

#######################################################################################

Miko told me to run, I did, I kept looking back, she said she'd find me, but do did Fowler, and now all of us are separated, first Jack, then Fowler, then Miko. I was alone. I needed to find them, I wasn't really that strong, only reason I was alive, was because of Jack and the others. I ran till the sun began to set and I found our old school. I walked inside, there was a baseball bat leaning against the wall, I grabbed it and walked more inside. I saw a walker turn the corner, I froze, rose my bat, and did what Jack does. I kicked at his knees, then swung the bat as I hard as I could, I had to do it several times to kill him. I heard cars go by, I ran out to the doors, I couldn't believe it, I jumped down the steps to the middle of the road. It was Bumblebee, and Arcee!

"Bee!"

They immediately stopped and turned around. I turned around, hearing a sound, there was a walker. I yelled in surprise and swung my bat. It died, by then Bee had swooped me up and did the best he could in hugging me, I hugged his neck, my eyes watering. "Bee, you, you're really here!"

"I am, I'm glad you're alive." Arcee stepped forward. "It's good to see you Raf. Do you know, where Jack is..."

"No...We were all separated when a a huge herd passed through our camp, Jack went to save his mom, I haven't seen him since. I was just with Miko and Fowler, but we were separated too."

Bee and Arcee froze for a second. "We just got a comm, Bulkhead and Wheeljack are with Miko."

"She's okay, awesome! Now we need to fins Jack..."

"We'll find him Raf, I promise you. " Bee reassured me. Arcee looked down, I could tell she was worried about Jack, she always was. Bee put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and Bee set me down. I got into the passenger seat after he transformed.

"Can you show us to your camp? We can start there in looking for Jack, we're meeting up with the others there."

We got to out destroyed camp and I saw Miko sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder, chatting away. Bulkhead only smiling, absorbing everything she said. Wheeljack as well. "Miko!"

"Raf! Hey Bulk, can you set me down?"

We hugged. Fowler and us found June's dead body...we figured out that Jack had shot her, to keep her from turning. We were all going to pick up on the trail tomorrow since it was getting dark. I slept in Bee's alt mode, Miko in Bulkhead, Fowler in Optimus, I noticed Arcee sitting far away from us. She was hurting, she wanted to find Jack. We all did, but her the most. I sighed and fell asleep, still thinking about how we'll find Jack.

############################################################################################################################################################

{Jack}

############################################################################################################################################################

Aiden was on watch while I was asleep, he woke me up after two hours and we climbed down from our tree we've been in all night. The sun was rising and I stretched once we were all on the ground. "So, now where?" Aiden asked lifting up his injured sister.

"We move. We can't stay around here for much longer, too closer to the herd still. "

"Sounds good to me."

We walked about two miles, Aiden started a conversation. "So, What was your life like, pre-apocalypse."

"Like every other normal persons, I worked two jobs to help my mom with bills, I lived with her because I didn't want her to be alone. I had friends I hung out with regularly and all." If only he knew I helped saved the world, more than once.

"How old are you Jack?" Ava asked me. I chuckled. "I'm twenty-one."

You're older than Aiden by two years! And me by a lot....I'm only seven."

"You're nineteen? What did you do, pre-apocalypse. " I asked using his question.

"Yeah, I didn't work, I had a YouTube channel, that's where I got most of my money from. I didn't do much, I wasn't really much of a productive person, I sat in my room all day playing xbox and stuff. I was your average teenager I guess."

"Yeah, sounds like it."

"Hey Jack, do you think that the world will uh...ever go back to the way things used to be?"

I stopped walking and looked at him, I thought of all the people who died, my mom included, things would never go back to the way it used to be. Not ever. "No. I don't."

He sighed and stretched the best he could, seeing as he was still carrying Ava. "Here, I'll carry her."

"You sure? I can go a little while longer."

"Yeah, I got her."

He handed her to me, I gave him a spare gun I had, he looked at me like ' are you serious'.

"Take it, I trust you enough to carry one."

He hesitantly took it, I lifted Ava up and looked at him. "Don't make me regret it, Aiden."

We continued walking, we walked for a mile before we heard an explosion. On our left, a building was on fire. We ran to it, a woman screaming in front of it. "What happened?!" Aiden yelled.

"My daughter! My daughter is still inside! They were everywhere, we didn't know the building was meant to blow up!"

I lowered Ava and put a hand on the women's shoulder. "I'll get her, stay here, I'll be right back!" Before running to the burning building, I noticed her arm bleeding, I pulled up her sleeve to reveal a bite wound.

"Please, let me see my daughter one more time! Please get her out of there!"

I nodded and ran towards the building, flames everywhere, everything was slowly crumbling down. I heard a scream down the hall, I went to it, I found a teenage girl, she was terrified and crying. A large piece of concrete on her leg. "Hold on!"

I got a good corner, and lifted, it was impossibly heavy, but I managed to lift it enough for her to squirm her way out. It was hard to breath and my vision was blurry. I fought off the dizziness and lifted up the girl bridal style, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I went back to the door. Luck was sadly not on our side though as the roof collapsed in front of us, I turned to avoid the dust and ash, I coughed, searching for a way out. The girl coughed and pointed, there was a window. She threw a large piece of concrete at it, the window instantly shattered. I climbed out with her still in my arms. I set her down as she and her mother embraced one another. I went down to one knee, and knelt down coughing, trying to get the dizziness to go away. There was a hand on my shoulder. It was Aiden. "Dude, you okay?! You just ran into a burning building!"

I sat there catching my breath before standing up. "I'm okay."

The two were still embracing one another, they pulled apart and a knelt down next to the two. The older woman took my hand and held it between her two weak shaky ones. "Thankyou, thankyou for saving my daughter..thankyou." 

I nodded as they said their goodbyes. The girl limped towards us crying, her mother took her last breath before the girl pulled out a gun, and shot her. Walkers were everywhere. The herd must've heard all the noise. Aiden picked up Ava, I looked at the girl. "Are you coming?"

She looked at her mother, the herd of walkers, then us, and nodded. We ran till we ended up back where it all started for me, I saw my car and made a bee line for it. I opened the door, and went into the glove box for the extra keys. I mentally cheered to myself as Aiden put Ava in the back with the girl, he got into the passenger and I drove off quickly. I only stopped when we were in the outskirts of Jasper, far away from the herd. We were close to the old Autobot base. I got out and we all just sat there. I ended up on the trunk of the car, the blonde girl next to me. Aiden and Ava on the hood laying in the warm sun.

"You okay?"

"Yeah.....I think so."

"What's your name?"

"Carly. "

"I'm Jack. I'm sorry about your mom."

"Yeah. Me too, listen, thank you for getting me out of that building. But you shouldn't have risked you life for someone who's already dead."

"What do you mean?"

She moved her long black hair from her neck, revealing teeth marks. She was bit, infected. She looked at me with sad eyes, "The reason the building was on fire, was because they, rigged the building with tripwire."

"Who's they?"

"They call themselves 'The Kings' they think they rule the world, they have many numbers, maybe thirty, they kill for fun, walkers and people. They've robbed people, they even killed children once, two twin girls, only like two years old, and their father too, just because they got bored. My mom and my were with them for awhile, only to survive though, we left their group with some of their supplies and they've been following us since we left Florida. They followed us halfway across the country, they are dangerous people Jack, stay away from them. "

She hopped off the car and smiled. "You might want to leave now."

"Huh..."

She pulled out a gun, and shot herself in the head. Aiden covered his sisters eyes and put her in the car. Aiden grabbed my arm, I looked at him, he nodded. I got in the drivers seat and drove farther away from Jasper.

#####################################################################################


	5. Chapter five

#######################################################################################

Chapter 5: Farther From Home

{Miko}

#######################################################################################

We all watched as a building was engulfed in flames. Jack was here, his car was gone, meaning he got away from whatever happened here. Cars were heard coming. The bots transformed and backed away from us, they hid in the trees. We followed and watched as men piled out of tuck. A guy came from the side of the building. We were close enough to hear them talking, but far enough to where they couldn't see us.

"Eh, Charlie. what did you find?"

"The mother's dead. Carly left with some other people."

"Who?"

"Dunno. Didn't catch their names. One was tall, older, black hair, blue eyes I believe. Weird symbol on his gun, he's wearing a black muscle shirt with military pants. He's pretty armed."

"Which way did they go?"

"Towards the out skirts of this town."

I looked at the bots. They guys left and I shot up. "That was Jack! They guy he described, was Jack!"

Arcee shot up, hope in her eyes. Raf gasped, "We have to get to him, those guys are going after him."

I got in the passenger seat of Bulkhead's alt mode and Raf got with Bee. "You think Jack headed towards the old base? They said he was headed to the outskirts of Japer, maybe he went that way."

"Optimus does believe he headed that direction. Though, you and Raf will be staying here. " Bulkhead said.

"What?! Why! Jack is our friend too, he has saved our lives countless times, let us save him now!"

"No Miko. It's too dangerous. Stay here with Arcee and Smokescreen. " Fowler walked up to me. Arcee protested.

"There is no way in cybertron I am staying behind. Jack is my partner, I am going with." Optimus stepped up.

"Arcee, I believe it is best you stayed behind so your emotions do not cloud your judgment, we will bring Jackson back to you, for now, remain here with Smokescreen, Rafael, and Miko. "

Arcee continued to protests till Optimus left, while she stayed behind. She was really mad, so were we. Why couldn't we help? We were doing okay when they weren't here. They think we can't handle ourselves. I smirked.

"Arcee."

"Not now Miko."

"What do you say we go after Jack ourselves?" Arcee looked at me and smiled. "Let's do it."


	6. Chapter six

#####################################################################################################################################

{Chapter six: Gunman}

 

{Jack}

####################################################################################################################################

 

 

It was 11 pm when I heard the car start stalling. In the passenger seat was Aiden. Sleeping against the window. Ava in the back, legs stretched out on the seats. The car came to a stop. I signed and smirked. I stuck a plastic spoon I found on the dashboard and put it in his open mouth. I silently laughed. 

"Oh man, if only I had a camera. "

I punched his arm to wake him up. "Oh my good we're gonna die!! " I yelled. He jumped in his seat, eyes wide, gun out till he gagged and smacked away the spoon. I bursted out laughing. Ava yawned and sat up. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag from the back. Aiden stepped out, panting with a hand to his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack! "

"You should've... Seen your face! " I said between laughs. I calmed myself as he and Ava grabbed their bags. "Man, that's the most I've laughed in awhile. "

"Yeah yeah. What are we doing anyway? "

"Cars out of gas. Were on foot from here. "

"At least we're far away enough from that gunshot right?"

"Yeah, were far enough. Let's go."

We found an abandoned pharmacy. I looked at Aiden signaling him to go to the left, me to the right. I knocked on the glass, and waited for any movement or noise. There was none, I nodded at Aiden and opened the door. I stepped in, knife in hand, I picked up a glass bottle and chucked it at the wall. There was a shuffle, and walking. A walker appeared from behind the shelves. I kicked it's knees and stabbed it in the back of the head. I turned towards Aiden and Ava nodding.

"It's clear- "

"Jack!"

I turned around to where Aiden yelled, two walkers behind me, too close for me to react. I struggled to keep them away, Aiden tried to help but one crawling on the tile floor grabbed Ava's foot, he shot it, and shot the two on me and froze, staring at me. "Thanks Aiden....That was close."

"Uh Jack? That wasn't me...."

"What? Then who....?"

"That would be me."

In the doorway was a man. A military vehicle outside with more guns, and men. 

"who are you?"

"The name is Charlie. I'm with a pretty large group, my leader, would love to see you. "

"You with the military?"

"Heck no! We are the bad boys of the apocalypse. So drop your weapons, and come with me."

"I don't think so, I think we're okay."

"Hey, I just saved your life, you owe me, and it's time to pay up."

Guys came from behind us, pushing us to the ground and taking our weapons. They took everything. "Take them out to the boss."

I glared at this Charlie guy. He was my height, sadly because he was probably like 30, and he was my size, he didn't have much muscle, if he had any at all, and had some nice weaponry. We were dragged outside where we were forced to our knees. Charlie whistled and a man came from one of the vehicles. He was huge. He must've been at least 6'6, and like 400 pounds of raw muscle. This guy, would beat us into a pulp if he wanted to. "These are the ones you saw Charlie?"

His voice was deep and he had black hair and eyes, he was bloody and dirty. But we all were so it didn't make a difference.

"Yes sir. They had Carly with them. She's not here though."

"My name is Hawk, now I'm looking for a girl, her name's Carly, and she has last been seen with you fellow survivors. If you tell me where she is, I'll let you guys go free."

I scoffed. Hawk came into my face. "What's your name son?"

"Jack." I replied casually tilting my head, glaring at Hawk. He grunted in response, nodding his head. He turned away, but came in fast with a large fist. He punched me hard, my nose bled and I fell to the ground. I felt weak. Idiotic, I hated that. "One more time, where, is Carly?"

"Dead."

He backed up, and hit me again. Aiden was yelling, Ava was crying, he picked me up b my hair and dragged me to a truck. My hands were tied behind my back and I was tied to the truck. Ever guy was allowed to beat me, there was so much pain, I just wanted to die, till I heard someone yelling. That someone, was Miko.

#################################################################################

 

{Miko}

#################################################################################

 

Me and Arcee followed the tire marks from those guys till we saw they stopped outside a pharmacy where we waited.

"Do you think they found him already?" I asked Arcee as we waited for ten minuets.

"I hope not."

They came back out, this time with some kid and little girl, and Jack. "Arcee!"

"I see him.....Jack!"

Arcee went to go but I stopped her. "Arcee wait. We can't just go in there, there's so many more people over there, and they have guns.... maybe we should've brought backup...."

"He's right there Miko, I can take on those guys, I'll just go in, grab him, and leave."

"What about the other two with him? What if they see you coming and kill him right there, Arcee we need an actual plan, let's call the others. I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to be patient with this one. Jacks life depends on it."

"You're right...." She sighed, she called Optimus and the others for backup and we watched the guys who had Jack and their movements. They were only talking. Till the bigger guy punched Jack, the bots showed up and they were beating Jack. He was blood, half conscious, and needed our help now. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran towards him, ignoring the bots demands to come back. But thankfully, I wasn't the only one who couldn't wait, because Arcee raced behind me. The last thing Jack knew was hearing us and seeing me running towards him, before he went unconscious.

#################################################################################

 

A/N: sorry for the long wait, been busy with school and just got over being sick. Here's the update! Hope you enjoyed, update coming hopefully soon.


End file.
